Gumball Watterson
'Gumball Tristopher Watterson '''is the main character of the television series ''The Amazing World of Gumball and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. He is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other, the special movie of Pokemon Power of Darkness he choice is revealed to be first Turtwig & In Pokémon X and Y (Crossover) He Catched a Ducklett & Helioptile in Future Episodes. Appearance Gumball is a blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible because his head is always at an angle. He usually wears gray trousers coupled with a tan sweater which is bordered with brown on the cuffs and collar (Which is shockingly revealed in The Date to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet). Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons (including Darwin) without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive, though otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. For instance, at times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something; however, he has shown some degree of cleverness in other instances. For example: he happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offences for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes The Date and The Remote; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. In Rotation Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Heroes in Love